Fear
by TrustCompany88
Summary: Everyone has a fear. Some are big and some are small. But what do you do when you encounter an entity that can bring your greatest fears to life and literally scare you to death?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing! And no, I don't even own the songs. Though I wish I did, they are freaking amazing! 3

So, basically I am posting this as a teaser/prologue chapter. Depending on the response that I get to this chapter, I may or may not continue this. So if you want me to continue this story then leave me a review. It doesn't have to be a long one either, all you have to post is either 'I like it' or 'Please keep writing this' or something along those lines. If you think it sucks, then don't even bother and get the hell out. You have the option to stop reading this at any time; I don't need you to tell me that I am a horrible writer. The reason I write is so that I can improve, not have all of my hopes crushed. So without further ado, I hope you enjoy the intro chapter to Fear.

* * *

_"Helpless hysteria,_

_A false sense of urgency,_

_Trapped in my phobia,_

_Possessed by anxiety"_

_-Panic Attack by Dream Theater_

* * *

~Location Unknown~

This wasn't happening. It couldn't be.

Everywhere she turned they were _there_. No matter where she ran they found her.

Never again, _never again _would she take a dare from her friends to go into the local haunted house. The rumor mill always did say that everyone who entered the house ended up dead. Of course none of her friends ever believed the rumors. After all, they were just that; rumors. Stories made up by the local kids and teens to scare each other. She never thought that there might be even a _grain_ of truth to them.

Her friends had been wrong. _She_ had been wrong. And now she was paying for it as she tried her hardest to get back to the front door. Her long black hair flew wildly behind her as ran and her emerald green eyes were wide with terror. She wasn't going to make it out and she knew it, but she had to _try_.

She couldn't hear them moving but she knew they were close. That they were gaining on her. Her greatest fear had come alive just like the rumors said they did in this house. And Gods she should have listened to them!

And then she saw it. The door was just at the end of the hallway. Her freedom; her escape was so close! But she would never make it as felt something drop from the ceiling onto her head.

Her screams of terror were last thing that anyone would ever hear from her again.

* * *

Something was going on and she could tell. The fact that her boss hadn't even acknowledged that she had been ten minutes late to work was a good indicator. The dead giveaway though, was that he had not asked her for tea since she came in. That was over an hour and a half ago. So either something was up or he was sick. At this point she was almost hoping for the latter since she had never seen him in such a condition and had wondered numerous time what he would be like if he was.

Sadly, that hope had been snuffed when not even two minutes later, a middle aged man walked out of her boss's office. She couldn't help but wonder if maybe he was a client. But if he was, why had he been in there so long? Normally client meetings only lasted about half an hour.

Like the good assistant that she was supposed to be, she bid the man farewell and wished him good rest of the day. She listened as the door made a soft clicking sound as it shut behind the man.

After she was sure that he was gone, she got up and walked into the small kitchen. Quickly, she turned on the faucet before she picked up the tea kettle and let the flowing water fill the container. Once it was filled enough, she placed it on the stoves burner and then proceeded to turn on the heating coil.

While waiting for the water to boil, she quickly got out the serving tray, two tea cups, and two different bags of tea. Just as she finished, the kettle on the stove let out a loud screech. She turned back to the stove and turned off the heat before removing the tea kettle. After that she poured the appropriate amount of water into each of the cups that she had placed on the serving tray and then added the tea bags to each cup. After a few minutes of waiting for the clear liquid to turn an amber color, she removed the used tea bags and threw them in the trash. She finished the tea making process by adding a little bit of sugar to each cup and then stirring it in.

Picking up the tray, she made her way out of the small kitchen and towards her boss's other assistants office. She knocked politely on the door and waited for the okay to enter him office. Once she had it, she entered quietly.

"I brought you some tea, Lin," the young brunette haired female spoke in a hushed tone, almost afraid that if she had said that sentence any louder that something fragile in the room would have shattered.

The tall Chinese man paused his typing long enough to glance at the young woman standing in front of his desk. His steal grey eyes met her warm light brown ones for just a few seconds before he gave her a wordless nod of thanks.

Just as quietly as she had entered, she set the steaming cup of tea on his desk and left without a word. As she silently shut the door behind her, she could hear the sound of typing once again resuming from the depths of the dimly lit room.

She let out a soundless sigh of relief to be out of that office. It wasn't that she didn't like the onyx haired Chinese man; it was more along the lines that he intimidated the hell out of her. He was almost as bad as her boss was.

And speaking of which, she knocked softly on the door to her boss's office. She waited for a moment before receiving his permission to enter the room. As silently as a wraith, she opened the door and slid into the room. She placed the cup of tea on her boss's desk with a barely audible clank being the only sound in the silent room.

Without waiting for any sort of acknowledgment or thanks, since she knew that she would not receive any anyways, the brunette haired female turned and began making her way back out of the dimly lit office.

"Mai," the deep voice of the man behind the desk stopped her in her tracks.

"Yes, Naru?" She asked as she turned back to face her raven haired, sapphire eyed boss.

"I need you to call the others," he began, "We have a new case. I would like to warn you all in advance though that no one is required to come. From what I have been told, this will by far be our most dangerous investigation yet."

Mai's eyes widened in shock, "Is it really that bad? Just what exactly is this case about?"

"It is. Being scared to death is no joke, Mai," he answered.

Her caramel brown eyes became even wider at that piece of information. And after hearing that, Mai wasn't even sure that she wanted to go on this case. But she knew that she would. After all, doing this would stop others from dying and she just couldn't let another person end up dead.

With eyes hardened with determination, she nodded her head and made her way over to her desk. After ten minutes of placing calls to the other members, Mai took the tea tray back into the kitchen and placed it in its rightful spot. All that there was left to do now was wait for the others to show so that they could learn the full details of the investigation that they were about to embark on.

* * *

_"Beneath a summer sky,_

_Under glass moonlight,_

_Night awaits the lamb's arrival,_

_Liquid shadows crawl,_

_Silver teardrops fall"_

_-Under A Glass Moon by Dream Theater_

_-Insert line break here because it refuses to let me keep the one I put in-_

So like I said, this is just an intro chapter. If I get at least three reviews telling me to continue, I will. If not then I will be taking this down and it will be back to the drawing board for me.

~Trust~


	2. Chapter 2

So here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it! Also, one of my reviewers pointed out that in the last chapter, my beginning authors note sounded really bitchy. After looking at it, they were right. So I wanted to apologize for being such a bitch. Normally I am not, unfortunately I had a massive headache when I wrote that and that always puts me in a really bad mood. Yeah I know that doesn't excuse my attitude. But I'm still sorry about it and I'll try not to be such a bitch in the future. To everyone that still reviewed; you guys are awesome and I love you all. If I did not reply to your review I apologize, usually I reply to all of my reviews but right now I am working on a limited time schedule. I always choose the worst times to come up with new stories. I can't promise to be able to reply to everyone next time, but I will try my hardest to do so.

-Insert line break here since it won't let me keep the one I tried to put in-

"I see the bad moon arising,

_I see trouble on the way,_

_I see earthquakes and lightnin',_

_I see bad times today"_

_-Bad Moon Rising by Creedence Clearwater Revival_

-Yet again, insert line break here since it won't let me keep this one either!-

The decently sized conference room was silent. This wasn't the first time that all of the members of Shibuya Psychic Research had been in this situation. In fact, it had happened more times than they could count on both hands. The reason for the silence was simple; Kazuya Shibuya. The owner and boss of all the members present, he was also most commonly known by his nickname, Naru.

The air around the room almost seemed to thicken as the nineteen year old boss finally raised his gaze from the ever present black case file. The rest of the rooms occupants tensed slightly, they knew that whatever he said was going to bad. And not the usual kind of bad that all or their previous cases has been.

"Earlier today I received a visit from a man named Shouta Norikawa," Naru began, "He is currently the mayor of the town of Toyosato in the Inukami District."

"That's a little out of the way isn't it, Naru? I mean yeah, we've been to Nagano Prefecture and all but Shiga Prefecture is even farther than that," the tall sandy blonde haired man spoke.

Naru just closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation, "If you would let me finish, Takigawa, then you will understand why I took this case."

The group's resident monk let out a huff of annoyance before crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back against the couch once more. Everyone else gathered let a small amount of amusement flicker through their eyes before they turned serious once more and put their focus back on their boss.

"As I was saying, Mayor Norikawa has finally given in to the locals' request to have someone come in and investigate the abandoned Kanakuro Manor. He has informed me that the local teenagers use this manor for dares and group initiations. Normally there would be nothing wrong with that, except for the fact that everyone who goes in there for more than half an hour ends up dead," the sapphire eyed teen explained.

"Hold up. If they all end up dead then isn't this a case for the Toyosato Police Department?" The woman with long red hair inquired.

"It would be, Miss Matsuzaki, if it wasn't for the Medical Examiner's reports on how they died," Naru answered before continuing, "According the M.E., all of the victims died from a heart attack. Not only that, their appearance is the same every time. When all the victims are found, they all have white hair and an expression of fear on their face.

"While it is entirely possible to be scared to death, it is not physically possible for a person's hair to turn white from it. If a person has a bout of fear like this and lives, it can speed up the process which turns their hair white. But to have their hair be white when they are found is impossible. And that is what drew my attention to this case," the teen finished.

The rest of the room's occupants sat in a stunned silence from the information that they had just received. Equal amounts of shock were mirrored in each of their eyes. They had all known that this case was going to be dangerous, hell; _every_ case that they had been on so far had been dangerous. This one though, was taking the cake.

The first to break from their stunned stupor was the violet eyed, raven haired medium of the group, "Oliver, are you sure about this? It seems highly probable that one of us might die on this case."

"I am. That is also why I had Mai inform you all that none of you are required to go on this case," he answered, not even flinching at the use of his real name since they all learned who he was over a year ago, "If you do not want to be part of this investigation, then speak now."

The room was once again silent as the members mulled over the dangers of this case. It wasn't long before someone finally spoke up and broke the prolonged quiet, "As dangerous as this case may be, they need help. I can't just let another person suffer; I'm going with you."

Naru wasn't even surprised in the slightest bit that the first person to speak their mind was his brunette haired assistant. He knew that Mai was too kind hearted for her own good. She had always put others before herself; that was how she always ended up getting herself in trouble.

After hearing the determination in the voice of the seventeen year old, everyone else in the room quickly agreed to going on the case. They all knew she was right and that they would be the reason that another person would die if they refused to go. Even if the next person that died was one of them, they had to at least try.

"Since you have all agreed to this investigation, be here tomorrow at 6am. It will take us at least half a day to get to Toyosato," the raven haired boss announced, it was his usual way of dismissing them all from case meetings.

Mai knew that she had been included in the dismissal of the group, but she had decided to stay back. She figured that Naru would want tea before she left so she decided to do just that; make tea.

Once she had finished, she delivered the tea to both of the offices before calling out her farewell and leaving for the day.

Once she got home, she quickly packed her bag for the week and then proceeded to work on as much of her school work as she could. When the time hit 9pm, she changed into her sleepwear and set her alarm clock for 4:30am before crawling into bed and falling into a surprisingly dreamless sleep.

* * *

_"Hope you got your things together,_

_Hope you are quite prepared to die,_

_Looks like we're in for nasty weather,_

_One eye is taken for an eye"_

_-Bad Moon Rising by Creedence Clearwater Revival_

* * *

So usually I try to use different songs for the beginning and ending of a chapter. The reason I didn't this time is because _Bad moon Rising_ is such a perfect song for this chapter. It's kind of like the song itself is foretelling of the horrifying events that are yet to come. I actually see this song and the song _Panic Attack _by _Dream Theater_ as being this stories two main theme songs. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter even though it is kind of short and not much happened. The next chapter will involve the start of the investigation. So it should be longer and much better than this chapter. Also I'm applying this as a rule for all chapters; I will not start on the next chapter unless I get at least three reviews. I'm not asking for much, I just need to know if I am doing well enough that you want me to continue.

~Trust~


	3. Chapter 3

So I wanted to thank you all for the wonderful reviews! You guys are absolutely amazing! I was going to make an announcement but I changed my mind. According to the fanfiction rules and guidelines, I'm not supposed to do this but I have no other way to respond to anon reviewers. If you didn't review as an anon, feel free to skip the rest of this and enjoy the story! If you did, just find the name you used and then feel free to skip down to the story after you read yours.

Guest: I'm happy to hear that you are enjoying this so far! As for this being a MaiXNaru pairing; I suck at writing romance but I am going to try.

Flickering Ember: Don't worry about it. I actually wasn't expecting this story to be that big of a hit anyway. Never the less, I'm pleased that everyone is enjoying it. And yes, you would think that her friends would have known about the deaths, but there is a reason for that. Don't count it off as a plot hole yet; I just haven't gotten to that part. But it will be coming up in the near future. As for the songs, please keep in mind that it is really only going to be those two that I mentioned. It gets hard to find whole songs that have the lyrics actually fit the story.

nobody inc.: I did take that fear into consideration as well as another before I came up with the one that I am going to use. For now it is just going to have to be secret that will be revealed in due time.

* * *

_"Watching, waiting,_

_Falling, shaking,_

_Will the storm pass over us today?_

_Or is the future looking grey?"_

_-Storm To Pass by Atreyu_

* * *

Despite common misconceptions, Mai was hardly ever late. The only times that she was late was when she had forgotten something at school and had to run back and get it. Which is what had happened yesterday. She had forgotten one of her books in her locker and had to go back for it.

Today however, Mai had gotten to the office on time like she was supposed to. She also knew that Naru had been pleased about that; even if his facial expression has never changed from its usual stoic facade.

That had been almost nine hours ago. As of now, they had already reached the town of Toyosato and Mai knew that they were just a few minutes away from Kanakuro Manor. In her opinion, it was kind of cliché. The thing that made this so cliché is the fact that it was one of those old abandoned house on the hill types.

And even now, her opinion didn't change as they pulled up to the manor. From first glance she had been able to tell that the manor was two stories tall and could hold at least five rooms on each side of the front door. As for how far back it went, she wouldn't be able to tell until they got inside and walked the length of the manor.

Once they had come to a full stop and exited the vehicle, Mai examined the front side of the manor; she could tell that the manor was quiet old, maybe at least a century, the foundation and the first floor were done in red brick while the second floor was done in weathered white painted wood that was starting to peel from age and lack of maintenance. The twelve or so steps that lead up to the front door were shaped from concrete and the path that lead up to the steps, as well as the driveway, was gravel. The front door itself was made of solid oak with no windows and was also weathered from age.

Intertwined ivy had crawled up in some places on the face of the house. It had also covered some of the windows, making it impossible to see into them from the outside. The windows of the manor also had the classic wooden shutter that had been painted black, and much like the white wooden siding of the second floor, it was also peeling from age and lack of care.

All in all, the manor reminded Mai of the many haunted houses that she had seen in movies. The only difference between this one and the ones from the movies was that this one was _actually_ haunted. Not to mention the almost suffocating vibe that she was getting just from looking at it.

She quickly turned away from the manor and made her way to the back of the SPR van. Both Naru and Lin were standing there and she knew that they were waiting for two things; the first thing was the arrival of the rest of the team. The second was a call from Mayor Norikawa concerning the manors electricity. Since it had been abandoned for the last 50 years or so, according to one of the team's researchers, there had been no reason to turn the power on until now.

Once they received word from the mayor that the power had been turned on, they were on their own. And she knew that it wasn't because the mayor was too busy to come either; it was because the man knew that this place was haunted and just didn't want to admit it. Somehow, Mai knew that the man was afraid that he would end up like the other victims' if he came here.

The three of them stood in silence for the next few minutes until the sound of gravel crunching under the weight of something heavy reached their ears. And almost as if it had been planned, Naru's cell phone began to ring. Mai only hear bits and pieces of his short conversation with the mayor since she was more focused on Takigawa's car. She watched as he came to a stop not too far behind the van. Within a minute, everyone had gathered at the back of the van.

Out of the corner of her eye, Mai caught the short nod that Naru had given Lin. Without a word, the tall Chinese man unlocked the vans back doors but left them closed. The action was quite curious to her, but then she remembered that they didn't have a base room yet and that there was no one to lead them to one like there had been on previous cases. This time they had to find their own base along with rooms to sleep in.

Naru turned his sharp gaze on the chattering, newly arrived team members. Almost immediately, the group went silent, "Unfortunately, Mayor Norikawa was much too busy to come out and greet us. This means that we are on our own. Before we unpack the equipment, we shall have to find our own base and rooms to stay in."

At the mention of how the mayor was too busy to come to Kanakuro Manor, looks of doubt passed through each member's eyes. They knew just as well as she did that Shouta Norikawa was afraid to enter the manor. Not that she really blamed him.

With a long suffering sigh, Mai turned back to face the manor that could very well spell doom for them all. She wasn't quite sure how it happened, but the houses appearance took on an almost hazy quality. The sharp lines that defined the wood siding, window shutters, front door, and the brick work had become blurred. It reminded her of a person who wears glasses or contacts, how everything loses focus if they are removed.

Slowly, in a dazed manner, she followed behind the rest of the group. Upon reaching the door, the others entered the manor. No one had yet to notice that Mai had fallen behind. Once she herself reached the door, she came to a halt; standing just outside of the entrance. The rest of the team was nowhere to be found and the inside of the manor held the same hazy and blurred quality that the outside did.

And then everything began to change. Flames sprouted out of the floor and walls, engulfing the entire foyer. As nerve racking as it should have been to have a wall of fire in front of her, it wasn't. The reason; she couldn't feel anything from them. No heat, no cold, nothing. Almost as if the only way that they would become real was if she were to cross the manors threshold.

As unreal as the flames were, the voice however, was real. It was quiet at first; so quiet that Mai could not make out what it was saying. And then it became louder. She still couldn't understand it. Still it became louder, until the voice was shrill in pitch as it scream the same words over and over again.

_"It's here! Finally I will have what I desire! So much of it, so much that I won't be able to be stopped! None shall get in my way!"_

And then she was falling. Everything around her becoming darker. No sound, no feelings. Just a never ending void absent of all light.

* * *

_"Dragged you down below,_

_Down to the Devil's show,_

_To be his guest forever"_

_-Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold_

* * *

So I probably should have pointed this out before but I never did. For the most part I try to find songs that flow with the story/chapter but I can't always find something that does. So I choose a small part from a song that describes what is going on even though the rest of the song doesn't at all. For example; _Storm To Pass _does not follow this chapter but that verse from the chorus does. So over all you are free to listen to them while you read the chapters (because really they are amazing songs) but they won't always make sense with what is going on.

~Trust~


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry that this one took a little longer, Naru's view is not easy to write. So without further ado, feel free to skip over the anon review answer (unless you are that person) and enjoy!

Iloveanimex: I am glad to hear that you like this. I will try to update every two to three days. The chapters are going to get a little more complicated for me to write from this point on. But I hope that I will be able to keep you interested!

* * *

_"A house made of ice,_

_Windows black as sin,_

_Hell is not what you think it is,_

_It's cold and dark my friend,_

_And if you knock on the door,_

_Quiet enough,_

_They just might let you in,_

_If you don't mind what you've heard so far,_

_Then please open the door"_

_-Not A Saint by Breaking Through_

* * *

Kanakuro Manor was different than he had expected it to be. For starters; he had figured that the inside would be styled in a traditional Japanese manner considering how long it had been since someone last lived here. Also, there was the fact the manor had never once been remodeled since it was built about a century and a half ago.

Instead, he had found that the entire manor was done Western style. And during the time period that it had built, it was completely impossible for house of any kind to be constructed in this style. The fact that it had been abandoned for close to 75 years without anyone to care for it also meant that Kanakuro Manor should be condemned; it should have been structurally unsound. The wood floors should have rotted away years ago and the doors should have been hanging onto the hinges for dear life. But they weren't. Another sign was the fact that somehow, the vines of ivy had broken the flooring in various places; he knew that it would be like this in other areas of the manor as well.

It was almost as if time itself had been frozen inside the manor. Aging to a certain point and then stopping. Never growing any older; never rotting away like a distant memory.

Sapphire eyes hardened to an almost midnight blue color at the prospect of just how this could have happened. Try as he might to come up with a logical and scientific answer, there was none. The house should have fallen apart years ago.

Turning down another hallway, still in search of a base and sleeping quarters, he paused in his tracks to watch the members of his team. If they wanted to be the ones to do all the searching, then by all means let them. Besides, he had other things to think about. Like the fact that it had taken him this long to notice that Mai was missing from group.

He let out a nearly silent curse before he turned to the group, "When you all manage to find a base, contact me. I have something that I need to take care of. Lin," and that was all that his assistant needed to hear to know that his presence was required.

Annoyed didn't even begin to cover what he felt right now. Neither did irritated, pissed, or angry. Furious, however, seemed to fit his mood just perfectly. Sometimes he asked himself why he even bothered to keep her hired on if all she was going to do was cause him problems.

Lucky for them, they hadn't gotten too far away from the manor's entrance so she couldn't be that far away. And as he stormed down the stairs from the second floor and into the foyer, he found that he wasn't wrong.

Standing just outside of the front door was his missing assistant. At first glance, she seemed to be just fine; but after taking a closer look at her, he noticed that something was off. Her usually warm and cheerful eyes had taken on a glassy sheen, not to mention that she looked dazed; as if she were dreaming awake.

His fury that had been directed towards her had instantly diminished; only to be redirected towards himself. Sure she could have just gotten lost, but this was Mai that he was dealing with. More often than not, she got herself into some sort of trouble. Whether it was intentional or not; he should have known better.

Letting out a sigh of irritation that was more directed at himself than anything else, he quickly crossed the distance of the foyer to the entrance where his motionless assistant still stood.

"Mai," he called to her as he reached his hand up to touch her shoulder.

His hand froze just before making contact with her. The glassy sheen of her eyes had started to fade; at the same time, he noticed that her eyelids were falling closed. He watched as she started to fall backwards; it had happened so fast that he had had barely enough time to catch her. Had he been any slower in his actions, he would have no doubt been taking her to the hospital due to the concrete steps.

And then he cursed his luck; just seconds later, he noticed the two people running up to him. Of course they had witnessed the whole thing when they had been pulling up. He hadn't noticed them until now because he had been so focused on Mai.

"Naru! What happened? Is she alright?" The pinkish brown haired woman rapidly fired out her questions, her voice laced with a mix of worry and concern. The dark haired teen standing next to her remained silent but a look of concern was plastered on his face as well.

Naru internally groaned. There was no way that the two of them would leave him in peace until he answered, "I'm not sure; she'll be fine."

Instantly, the woman's demeanor changed from worry to anger due to the snappish and annoyed tone of voice he has used; briefly, Naru wondered (not for the first time) if she was bipolar.

"Oliver Davis! Don't you _dare_ use that tone with me!" She chastised.

Naru, as per usual, just ignored her. Silently, he lifted his unconscious assistant into his arms before proceeding to turn on his heel and walked into the manor. Lin, who had been practically a shadow on the wall during the entire event, followed after him. As they made their way back to the stairs, he vaguely heard the short conversation that took place behind him.

"The nerve of that boy! I swear I taught him better than that!" The woman huffed.

"Now, now, Madoka. That's just how the boss is," the grey eyed, glasses wearing teen tried to placate.

"I know Yasu! But still!" Madoka whined.

Yasuhara's amused laughter was the last he heard of their conversation as he and Lin turned down the hallway, heading back to where the two of them has left the rest of the team. Surprisingly, they had not made it much farther. The reason why; the monk and priestess had once again gotten into one of their fights.

A flicker of amusement passed through his eyes as he watched the blue eyed, blonde haired priest try to keep the fiery red head from beating the taller man into unconsciousness. The emotion in his sapphire eyes didn't last long as he turned serious once more, "If you two are done with your childish antics, I would like to find someplace for Mai to rest."

At the sound of his voice, all movement halted. Four sets of eyes quickly fixed on him and Mai. After quick examination of the brunette, the blonde priest reached out and pushed open the door that group was standing in front of.

"We think this one will make a decent base," the blue eyed man spoke.

Naru strode towards the door and then entered the room. If he had to guess, after taking a quick cursory glance around the room, he would say that it had at one point been a sitting room. Various chairs and a couple of couches were scattered around the room. All of which had been covered by white sheets to keep the dust off of them.

With a nod of his head, Naru walked over to the closest sofa in the room. Lin, yet again the man had shadowed him as silently as a wraith would, made his way behind the couch and grasped the sheet in his hand. With a quick tug, the sheet was removed and the Chinese man let it fall to the floor beside him.

After giving the man a nod of thanks, he placed his brunette assistant on the couch. Once he was sure that Mai was comfortable enough, he focused his attention on Lin once more, "The generators were packed, correct?"

"They were. I brought the backup ones as well, just as a precaution," Lin answered.

Turning back to face the rest of the group, to which he absently noticed was still missing the two researchers, he began to give out the orders on what everyone should do, "Myself, Lin Takigawa, John, and Yasuhara, when he finally decides to come up here with Madoka, will unload the equipment and set everything up. Miss Matsuzaki and Miss Hara will remain in here with Mai. Madoka will as well when I send her in here."

Various nods and sounds of agreement floated through the room as everyone sauntered off to perform the tasks that they had been given. Naru shot another glance at Mai's prone form that lay on the couch, before turning and following the rest of the men out of the room. As he closed the door behind him, he couldn't help small pang of worry that he felt towards the girl.

Something like this had never happened to her before. And at the moment, he didn't know if it was something to do with her psychic abilities or if it had something to do with this case. Kanakuro Manor, after all, was something that should not exist in the way that it did.

The four of them had only made it halfway down the hallway that the base was situated in when they heard it. While it had started quite at first, it rose in volume rapidly. The yells and screams of terror were unsettling, even for him. And they were coming from the same spot that they had left Madoka and Yasuhara.

* * *

_"Hey you, don't tell me there's no hope at all,_

_Together we stand, divided we fall"_

_-Hey You by Pink Floyd_

* * *

Yeah... I got nothing this time. Hope you all liked it!

~Trust~


	5. Chapter 5

So here is the next chapter of Fear. If you like it let me know! Enjoy!

* * *

_"Nightmare!_

_Now your nightmare comes to life"_

_-Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold_

* * *

He had to admit, Kanakuro Manor was a pretty creepy place. And with all the ivy crawling up the walls in the foyer, it could pass as a horticulturalist's dream. Or would nightmare be the correct term? Either way, there was quite a bit of it inside the manor. In a way, it kind of reminded him of the mansion from that old black and white movie _House on Haunted Hill._ Just with more ivy. Lots more ivy.

After doing a thorough examination of the plant life, he let his mind wander back to the information that he had been able to dig up the night before. The only thing that he had been able to find was the year that the house had been built. Well, and anything that had happened here before the manor. After that, there was nothing. No previous owner, no maintenance records, not even a single news article about the death toll that the manor holds.

He knew that the boss man wasn't going to be happy about this and he almost winced at the thought of having to face the stoic teen's wrath. And he'd be in an even worse mood now that a certain brunette assistant of his was incapacitated.

With a woeful sigh, the grey eyed teen turned his attention back to his partner in crime, "So, what do you think the chances are of us coming out of the lion's den unscathed?"

"Well, I'm not entirely sure. If I had to say on a scale of one to ten, one meaning dead and ten meaning we got lucky, I'd say were standing at about... negative three," the brown eyed woman standing next to him supplied in an almost cheerful tone.

"So in other words, we're standing on a landmine aren't we?" He asked her in a mock serious tone, the dim lighting glaring off of the lenses of his glasses hid the amusement that his eyes were clearly showing.

For just a second, the room blurred out of focus before sharpening once more. In that moment, it had felt like he had fallen asleep but he hadn't. Surreal; that was the word he was looking for.

"Hey, you okay, Yasu?" His fellow researcher asked in a concerned tone.

"Hmm? Oh, don't worry about it Madoka. I'm alright," he answered in a distracted tone, the room once more blurring before sharpening.

"Oh hey! Look at that! I don't know why I didn't notice it before," the pinkish brown haired woman said, cheerful once again, "Come on, let's go check it out!"

He felt her hands latch onto his arm before she began practically dragging him over towards the left side of the room. Yasuhara shook his head in an attempt to regain his bearings so he could focus on what Madoka was trying to show him. By the time he did, he had already been pushed into a wall by the brown eyed woman.

He righted himself quickly before turning around to inquire about why she had pushed him. The last he could of her was the wide smile that stretched across her lips just as the door slid closed.

A jolt of panic ran through him when he realized just where he was; an elevator. His heartbeat became steadily faster when he felt the metal box begin its journey upward. But it didn't stop after it should have reached the second floor. It kept going.

The logical side of his brain was screaming that this was impossible and that it couldn't be real. In fact he knew that it wasn't real, and he would have been able to convince himself of this any other time but now. Panic and fear did terrible things to the mind after all.

Higher and higher it rose until it reached skyscraper levels. And then it stopped. He knew what was coming next. It was the idea of this happening while he was in an elevator that had made him truly afraid of them.

He pressed himself even further into the corner and grasped the metal bar that ran along the inside harder. His heartbeat was rapid, as if was trying to tear itself free of its flesh and bone prison. He shut his eyes tightly and tried to brace himself for what came next.

The sharp tings of metal snapping flooded the small compartment. He could feel the elevator jerk downward slightly with every ting of snapped metal. One by one they broke, until the cable could no longer hold the weight of the device it supported. And then he felt his stomach practically rise into his throat, much like going down a slope on a rollercoaster, as the elevator began its rapid decent.

The yells and screams of terror that had been building up finally rushed passed his lips and echoed through the small space. He could see the overhead light flickering rapidly behind his closed eyes before it finally died out. Blinding terror and panic rushed through every nerve of his body as the decent became even faster.

And just when he was sure that he would reach the crashing point, it stopped. The echo of his last scream flooded the room before fading out and his eyes snapped open to be met with faces filled will fear and worry for his safety. His rapid heartbeat slowly began to calm once realizing that he was no longer in the elevator.

"Yasu! Oh Gods, you're alright!" The tears of worry that had been dripping from Madoka's eyes quickly turned into ones of relief.

"I think, I should be alright now," Yasuhara began in a shaky voice, "I don't think I'll be taking skydiving lessons any time soon though," he finished in a joking manner as he let himself sink to the floor to catch his breath.

"Takigawa, help Yasuhara to base. It turns out that we might not have as much time as I had thought," Naru's voice rang out from behind them as the teen began to make his way back to the base.

Yasuhara turned in direction of the groups monk, "Shall we then, my dearest Monk?"

The tall sandy blonde haired man only shuddered at the jest before helping him up and beginning a very innuendo filled trip back up to the base room.

* * *

_"Rapid heartbeat pounding through my chest,_

_Agitated body in distress,_

_I feel like I'm in danger,_

_Daily life is strangled by my stress"_

_-Panic Attack by Dream Theater_

* * *

_~Parody Fear~_

He felt her hands latch onto his arm before she began practically dragging him over towards the left side of the room. Yasuhara shook his head in an attempt to regain his bearings so he could focus on what Madoka was trying to show him. By the time he did, he had already been pushed into a wall by the brown eyed woman.

He righted himself quickly before turning around to inquire about why she had pushed him. The last he could of her was the wide smile that stretched across her lips just as the door slid closed.

Blinking in confusion, Yasuhara took a cursory glance around the room that Madoka had shoved him into. It was dimly lit and held no furniture. The room was just empty; there was nothing and no one there except for himself.

And then he heard it, the soft clicking sound to his left. He turned warily to face the left side wall and looked down. The sight that met his eyes immediately made his face drain of all color. Slowly, he began to inch his way closer to the door; hoping that he would remain unnoticed by the creature.

Lucky wasn't on his side though as the creature snapped it's head in his direction, it's almost glowing red eyes trained on him. It was in that moment that Yasuhara knew that he was doomed.

Sure, to most people the furry white creature would be cute, but to him, he knew exactly what kind of evil that rabbit was. It may have been funny to watch in the movie, but the more he thought about it afterwards, he ended up developing an irrational fear towards the Killer Rabbit of Caerbannog.

Yasuhara let out a string of screams loud enough to rival a three year old girl as the rabbit pounced in his direction. Then next thing he knew, everything was black.

And then his eyes opened to be met with the concerned faces of his friends, "What the hell happened to you man?"

Yasuhara had never been so happy to see the monk since they first met, "It was horrible, the glowing red eyes, the ears, the tail; it was all the same! It almost got me!"

"What almost got you?" Ayako asked.

"The Killer Rabbit of Caerbannog," he replied, his eyes holding a haunting look.

Upon hearing Yasuhara's fear, all of the people gathered gave him a look of disbelief before rolling their eyes and turning away, all of them muttering about having more important things to do.

_~End Parody~_

* * *

So I hope you all enjoyed that little skit. If it was good let me know and I will do one for all of the members of SPR.

~Trust~


End file.
